


The Light in His Eyes

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Babies, But they really love each other, Crying, Hux and Kylo kinda fucked up, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, not the fucked up element, u just see the love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has wanted to ask for a while, and now it is planned and ready to go, but asking still feel like the hardest thing he has ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is partially inspired by 'I choose you' By Sara Bareilles. If you felt inclined you could listen to it while you read this. Hope you enjoy!

“Kylo, are you coming? We have got to get going, the booking is for eight.” I called from the hall. Looking at my watch, we could not be late for the booking, I hated to be late especially when I was trying to make this evening as special as possible. I took a deep breath and struggled not to pace. And, for the hundredth time, I slipped a hand into my suit pocket to check that the small black box was still there. Stroking over the lid reassured me.   
“Coming, Hux” Kylo called back, I heard his footsteps and then he entered the hall. He stood there and I felt like my heart stopped. His long legs were wrapped in tight black suit trousers, the blazer fit him perfectly; showing off his slightly curved waist. His hair was fluffed and smooth. On his face a small smile. To most it would seem that he was slightly happy, but I knew he was beaming. He walked forward grabbing his wallet from the side table. I just stood there and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow when I had stood still, instead of going to the door. “Aren’t we leaving?” he asked.  
I looked into Kylo’s eyes, though he had a hard life there was so much light in his eyes. So much that my weary soul could live off it for many years. I can’t say that I would notice the absence of the sun, for my sun was Kylo’s eyes. He laughed, bemused. 

“Come on Hux! Don’t stand there like a moron! We got to go, you said yourself the booking was for eight,” he reminded me. I nodded but still didn’t move. It felt like my heart was overflowing with emotions. I felt tears well up my eyes and I tried to keep composed. I succeed with my face but I could not stop a few tears from escaping from my traitorous eyes. Kylo’s eyes widened as he saw them.   
“Hux!” he exclaimed as he stepped forward and cupped my face in his hands, “Hux are you okay?” he asked as his thumbs stroked my cheek.   
“Yes” I replied voice thick with emotion, he wasn’t convinced.   
“If you have had a rough day we don’t have to go out, General.” he murmured. I pulled up a small smile.  
“Not that,” I told him reaching up to stroke his cheek with the back of my hand. “You just look so, so wonderful,” I told him.   
“Nothing to cry about Hux, you look just as good,” he told me. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead before reaching for his hand and leading us out of the house.

***

Kylo laughed at my recollection of a childhood memory (one of my few happy ones), that involved outsmarting a teacher. We sat at a restaurant table, outside on some decking that looked out over the bay. Kylo’s eyes seemed to shine even more than usual. We had finished the meal and were drinking some wine when Kylo reached out and clasped my free hand.  
“You’re okay now, right?” he asked faced concerned. “Sometimes even I can’t tell what is going on in that head of yours, Hux” he teased. I smiled slightly, squeezing his hand.   
“I am fine,” I wasn’t. My heart was beating so fast-I should ask now, it was the right moment. But the part of my mind that was scared was convinced he would say no. I bought his hand up to my mouth to kiss it. “There is something I want to talk to you about,” I told him softly as he frowned.   
“What is it?” I looked up from his beautiful fingers.   
“You know that I am a bit fucked up. And, before I met you I was sure that I couldn’t love anyone-I would be alone forever. I believed what my father had always told me, and I didn’t have any hope, not really.”   
I tried to let my emotions show on my face, instead of schooling my features into the blank mask that many years of fear had perfected. Kylo was giving me a look of confusion, my unusual speech full of emotions had thrown him. I never normally indulged in outpourings of affection. When I did they were whispered words into his locks, when we curled around each other late at night. But, if ever was there was a time to tell Kylo how I truly felt, it was now.   
“But when I met you, I-I just couldn’t help loving you. You loved me too, and suddenly everything got better. I felt hope, love, life, and…” I trailed off, looking at Kylo’s beautiful face that shined with so much love. It gave me the courage to speak. “I love you more than anyone in this world, more than anyone I ever had, and I know that I cannot love anyone more than you. You have my whole heart forever” I confessed. At this, I pressed a final kiss to his hand before letting go of it.   
“I know we don’t do sappy things, and we aren’t traditional, but I have never wanted anything more than I want this.” I sunk to my knees, keeping my eyes locked to Kylo’s. Seeing me kneeling he gasped,   
“Kylo” I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the box, I snapped it open before presenting it to him. “Marry me,” my voice was thick with emotion. Kylo’s eyes were filled with tears.   
“Hux,” he sobbed, face flushing like it always did when he cried. My heart was clenched with fear, what if? What if? What if? “I love you,” he cried. I still dreaded a ‘but’ and I tried not tense up.   
“Yes,” he gasped. “Of course, I,” he was still crying but smiling. A bright, beautiful smile. I reached out to clutch his hand in mine, trying not to drop the ring as I shakily slipped it onto his finger. Once I had done this, his hand tugged mine, encouraging me to get up. We hugged, and didn’t let go for a long time as we cried out our silly happy tears. Mine quiet and small, Ren’s loud and messy. When we pulled back I reached to grab the napkin off the table to dry Kylo’s face. He sniffled, and his smile was so wonderful. We kissed slow and loving, Kylo dried my cheeks.   
“Oh Hux, is that why you seemed so tense?” he asked softly, I nodded.   
“Some part of me thought you would say no” I whispered, he shook his head.   
“Never” he promised.  
After around thirty seconds we realised that though outside, and in a quiet corner, we were still in a restaurant. We pulled apart reluctantly, sitting back down, our hands intertwined across the table. A smiling waiter approached us. At the site of the man my mask snapped back up, and though our hands remained intertwined Kylo’s smile became infinitely smaller till it was barely there.  
“May I suggest some Champaign, sirs?” he suggested.   
“Yes, thank you,” Kylo replied curtly. Once the waiter had left, he looked down at our hands and frowned. “I need to get you a ring,” he said suddenly. I let myself smile fondly.   
“You don’t have to,” I told him softly, he raised an eyebrow.   
“I want too. My moronic fiancé needs to remember how much he’s loved” he informed me firmly. I squeezed his hand, he gave me a crooked smile. “And it makes sure no one tries to make a pass at you when I am not around.” he joked, I laughed.   
“Whatever you say my darling, Ren” I murmured kissing his hand. My chest felt warm, tight, and wonderful; I felt so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, drop me a review! I am always up for chatting about Kylux, if you want to have a chat message me on Tumblr @thequeenoffish :)


End file.
